The new Petunia hybrid cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Petunia varieties with interesting flower color patterns. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during September of 2016.
The seed parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Petunia ‘cv.15-1200’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Petunia ‘cv. 15-1174’. The new variety was discovered in June 2017 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2016 crossing, in a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Date of first sale was Nov. 4, 2018, occurring in the United States. This sale was made directly by the inventor or one who obtained the claimed invention directly or indirectly from the inventor. This sale and all public disclosures made between Nov. 4, 2018 and the filing of this application fall within the exception allowed under 102(b)(1).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DPETAMKOH’ was first performed by terminal vegetative cuttings during June 2017, at a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Subsequent propagation by has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 25 successive generations.